Sachiko Ga
Sachiko Ga is a 2014-introduced all around character attending Yokai High. She is the daughter of the legendary Mothra, protector of Japan and the Queen of Kaiju. She is also a distant cousin of Luna Mothews and Bonita Femur Character Personality Sachiko is a social flop, considered a popular girl attending Yokai High. She is very distracted a lot of times, often considered as an airhead at times. She isnt exactly dumb, she is just forgetful. She, like her mother, loves the environment. She is also protective and caring over the people she loves. She is more of an independent student than the other popular girls who gather around eachother. Going on long drives on her electr-ick scooter, Sachiko often tries to find new things she never knew about. Hoping that she doesnt forget these events, she writes them in a journal. She is quite rebellious despite her appearance, and goes beyond her culture to learn about others. Sachiko never backs down from a duel, especially if it means saving the people she cares for. Appearance Sachiko has black hair that is tied up in a ponytail, and bright blue bug like eyes. She has two furry antennae, and then has wings, but rarely ever shows them. Biography Sachiko was hatched and grew up on Infant Island, but she doenst know how many years she has been there. She was raised by her mother Mothra and the Sobijin Fairies as a diety with her younger sister, Misuto. She was homeschooled for a very short time and it was confirmed since she was the oldest child, she would be first in line for her mother's role. At first she had loved the sound of being worshipped as a goddess, but it slowly grew off the more she understood she wasnt ready for this responsibility. She felt she was too weak to be able to protect an island and a whole country. Interests Sachiko would much more prefer to quietly read a book in the butterfly gardens than go to a party like what other monsters would do. And she also likes lamps, and there is no need to explain why. Classic Monster- Mothra Mothra has been depicted in various stages of the lepidopteran life cycle: Mothra's mammoth egg is decoratively colored in blue and yellow waves. The egg hatches into her larva, a massive brown, segmented caterpillar (resembling a silkworm) with glowing blue, sometimes red, eyes. In rare circumstances, twins may emerge from the egg. The caterpillar eventually spins a silken cocoon around itself (the pupa stage), and from this cocoon the imago (adult) Mothra emerges, a gigantic moth-like creature with brightly-colored wings. Despite having wrought destruction worthy of any kaiju, she is almost always portrayed as a kind and benevolent creature, causing destruction only when acting as protector to her worshipers on Infant Island or to her egg, or as collateral damage while protecting Earth from a greater threat. Mothra is usually accompanied by two tiny priestesses or fairies (often called Shobijin—Japanese for "small beauties") who also speak for her.Mothra has proven a formidable adversary in combat: in larval form she may use her silken spray to wrap and immobilize an opponent, and has a knack for biting and clinging to foes' tails. In imago form her powers vary widely from film to film, including very animalistic scratching and dragging, incorporating several bolt and beam weapons in the Heisei era, and often concluding with a poisonous yellow powder (or "scales")—her last defense. Source: here Relationships Family Sachiko is the daughter of Mothra. She and her Mother are very close. She tries not to let her mom decide everything for her, she wants to be free to make her own choices. She does want to help Tokyo be safe, but she doesnt want to be the same thing as her mom. She also has a younger sister named Misuto . A little known fact about her is that she is distantly related to Luna Mothews and Bonita Femur . Friends Sachiko doesnt have many friends at Monster High, but she is friends with many different species of wildlife. Some of her known friends are Ivy Isley and Pikawaii. She also talks to Dana Baudet, not knowing she goes to Monster High. Romance Sachiko is looking for her special someone, though he/she hasnt came yet. Though she does have an interest in this one boy, but he is unknown at this point of time. Hakai suru Gojira has a bit of a crush on her, and Sachiko is aware of this. She would like him back but her mother says she cant date any other kaiju children because its 'too risky' Pet Sachiko has a moth larvae named Heiwa, which means peace in Japanese. It is a descendant of Fairy Mothras, a smalled version of Mothra that was mainly used to transport the Sobijin around, making sure Mothra is safe. Heiwa is gold colored with bronze stripes going down its back. The Sobijin/Cosmos/Elias She gets along with the two fairy priestesses that sing to Mothra, and often gets hypnotized by their lullaby. The Sobijin treat her as if she was a Princess since she is the child of Mothra, the Queen of all Kaiju. She is also quite famous at her home in Infant Island. The civilization hopes one day Sachiko will protect them as a Goddess, but Sachiko thinks otherwise. Besides that, she does care about them a lot. She is very short tempered when they get into trouble and does what she has to do to keep them safe, since they are her people. More Info Favorite Foods and Beverages She doesnt necessarily eat anything, because she cant eat anything but cotton or silk. She is a moth, so she has little sharp teeth. But she does have fangs, but they are not for eating actual food. She drinks anything that is similar to nectar, like honey. She also likes bubble tea with low fat milk and very little tapioca pearls, and honey and various fruit juices. Allergies TBA Quotes Theme Song Kelly Clarkson- Breakway Notes *Sachiko in Japanese means Happiness *Ga means Moth in Japanese *She has a scooter and a helmet that looks like a moth's head Gallery Sachiko Ga.png|Sachiko Sachiko Day at the Maul.png|Sachiko Day at the Maul outfit Mother Daughter Bonding.png|Normal discussion between Sachi and her Mother Sachiko is a troll.png|Sachi trolls her sister Sachiko Lunaii.png|Sachi Lunaii Sachiko J Pop.png|Sachiko as a Singer Sachi in Winx.png|If Sachiko was in Winx Club Category:Mishachu Tubby's OCs Category:Females Category:Mothra Category:Japanese Category:Original Characters Category:Yokai High